


Begging

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Nupitrr)



Series: Shendak Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Size Difference, Xenophilia, alien dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: Sendak finds him in an...interesting situation





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Breeding/nesting
> 
>  
> 
> Better late than never amirite. Sorry depression has been whooping my ass. 4-7 are on their way

He heard the whining many paces before he was outside of the Champion’s door. The two guards that were usually outside the door were nowhere to be found, the hallway abandoned, his steps echoing in the empty corridor. Sendak pressed his palm to the keypad and watched it glide open at his command. He walked inside and stopped at the center of the room where Shiro lay in a heap on the floor. The door clicked shut behind him as Sendak directed his attention downwards.

Shiro was curled in upon himself, body shaking violently as he keened. His hips bucked up in the air, pushing back against nothing. With the new angle, he could see the large tear in the back of his bodysuit, just beneath the small of his back and extending down his thighs. There was a small puddle of purple cum just beneath his butt, and a steady flow of it dripped down between his legs.

Sendak felt his arousal throb beneath his bodysuit. He knew better than to breed an omega in heat, especially some weak human whelp. He would’ve turned on his heels and walked right back out the door, had begun to do just that. He had only taken two steps towards the door when a hand wrapped around his ankle. Sendak looked down to see Shiro, doe-eyed and panting, staring up at him with glittering brown eyes. His pupils were blown out of proportion, turning his brown eyes almost completely black.

“Commander, sir, _please._ ” He whined. A slight trickle of drool ran down his chin as he tugged on the leg of Sendak’s uniform. Shiro smelled overwhelmingly good, all lust and sweetness, a wonderful blend that sent fresh blood to Sendak’s crotch. He stayed facing the door, not trusting himself to turn towards Shiro.

“It seems that the guards have already taken care of you.” Sendak stated plainly, keeping the hints of lust out of his voice, His whine of desperation was almost too much. Sendak glanced back at the champion to see him biting his lip, hips undulating against the floor. The sticky puddle beneath him only grew.

“N-Not alphas. Need to be knotted.” Shiro stuttered, voice quivering as his fingers dug into Sendak’s leg. He wanted to bat the poor thing away, leave him there to moan and rut helplessly against any unyielding surface. The guards weren’t supposed to even breed with any prisoners, so he should have reprimanded him for that. He could feel his dick swelling beneath his armor. What a sweet, needy little omega he was…

He wasn’t able to say anything else before Shiro was licking and kissing his boot. He kept his eyes on Sendak, the same desperate look in his eyes as he lapped at the leathery material until it shone. He looked blissfully submissive, worshipping at his feet, begging for Sendak to give him attention. His tongue ran over his boots until his drool pooled beneath the sole from where it ran off onto the floor.

“Commander, please, I need you.” Shiro moaned, tongue pressed flat against Sendak’s boot. He couldn't take much more of this. If he stayed a moment longer, let the soft lilt of his sexed up voice get to him any longer, he would go crazy. Sendak shook his leg until Shiro moved back, sitting back on the balls of his feet and staring up at him with pleading eyes. He looked so pretty like that. He walked over to Shiro’s bed and sat down with a grunt, leaning back on his arms.

“Alright Champion, pleasure me.” Sendak sighed. He looked down at Shiro, eyes seemingly bored despite the warmth pooling in his stomach. He had to resist the urge to touch himself, to pull himself out and jerk himself off in anticipation. It had been so long since he’d fucked such an eager omega, especially not a strong one like him. Watching him in the arena was always one of his favorite things. The way he felled his enemies with vigor never failed to fill him with arousal, forcing him to rut with some concubine after each viewing.

Shiro crawled across the floor slowly, his eyes never leaving Sendak’s crotch. He wa practically drooling, tongue sticking out of his mouth, ass high in the air as he approached him. He wanted nothing more than to see Shiro on his knees between his thighs, panting and moaning, desperate for release. His hands skimmed across the fabric of his spacesuit, and Shiro stared up at him, eyes questioning as they traced the bulge in Sendak’s suit. He pawed at the zipper right over his crotch, soft whining noises coming from the back of his throat as he stared at Sendak.

He was trying to be civil, trying not to let Shiro’s excitement get to him. Sendak began to undo the zipper only to have it get stuck halfway down his chest. He snarled in frustration, yanking at it to no avail. He felt his cock pulse painfully beneath the tight fabric. In an instant he had torn through the front of his uniform, groaning as his cock fell heavily onto his leg. He had more uniforms, he could spare this one.

Shiro finally tore his eyes off of Sendak’s face to stare at his erection, marveling at the size. He keened softly, lips parting in anticipation as he wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. It wouldn’t all fit in one hand, so Shiro leaned forward and wrapped his second hand around it as well. His mind was swimming with the thought of how it would feel inside of him. He pressed the flat of his tongue to one of the thick ridges that ran up his length and moaned, eyes fluttering. 

He wanted to suck Sendak off. All he wanted right now was to please him, this alpha who would fill him until he was sobbing. He wanted to sit here and worship him for hours, feel every inch with his tongue, let him fuck his throat until he was full of cum. Sendak wasn’t that patient though, Shiro knew it. His cock was throbbing steadily already, twitching in his hands as Shiro ran his tongue over the barbs that covered its length.

He didn’t have the patience for this. Maybe if he wasn't at the end of his own rut and Shiro didn’t smell so heavenly he would’ve let him indulge himself. Sendak grabbed a handful of Shiro’s hair and yanked, forcing him to look Sendak in the eye again.

“I thought you wanted me inside of you,” He quipped. Shiro gave him a coy smile, biting his lower lip as he climbed into Sendak’s lap. He stared at the expanse of tan skin, covered in battle scars yet still flawless in its own way. Shiro straddled his hips, keeping his eyes locked on Sendak as he pushed his hips back against his cock. It slid between his butt cheeks, spreading thick precum everywhere. Sendak pulled on Shiro’s hair again, watching his hips rut against his manhood as he bit his lip. 

Sendak clutched the threadbare bedding, claws digging holes in the fabric as Shiro pressed his wet hole back against the tip of his thick cock. Cum and slick eased his ass open around the girth of his head, and he slid back onto his shaft with a needy moan. He was so hot and wet, all Sendak wanted was to grab his hips and fuck him senseless. No, this slut was insisting on pleasuring him. Too slow, painfully tight, not enough. 

Shiro bit his lip as he let his hips sink back into Sendak’s lap. He stopped when his cock was halfway inside of him and began to swivel his hips slowly, moving up and down as he did. Sendak’s larger artificial hand cupped Shiro’s ass as he rode him, agonizingly slow. His dick throbbed every time he sank down, yearning for the feeling of his tight heat around all of it only to have him pull back again.

He couldn’t take this much longer. He needed to fuck him, show him that he was the alpha and the Champion was a mere omega, built to bend to his will. He felt the warmth in his stomach building, but at this rate he wouldn’t be able to finish. He wanted to destroy him, to thoroughly wreck Shiro, turn him into a mess of his seed and sweat. He wanted to mark him.

Sendak growled, his quintessence hand digging into Shiro’s hips. He let out a soft whine, pushing his ass back into the hand as he bounced on his cock more enthusiastically than before. Sendak dragged his claws up his back, leaving deep crimson gashes between his shoulder blades. He stopped at the back of Shiro’s head, nails digging into his scalp until he cried out in pain. Shiro’s hips stopped moving, and he took the opportunity to switch their position.

With a fistful of his hair he threw Shiro to the bed, letting him land on his back. His legs lay open in wait for Sendak, foggy brown eyes watching as he stalked over to where Shiro was lying. He grabbed his ankles and pressed his knees to Shiro’s shoulders. Pain flashed across his face briefly before Sendak plunged his cock inside of his ass once again. He didn’t stop until he bottomed out inside of Shiro. He let go of Shiro’s ankles and moved his hands to either side of Shiro’s head, forcing his body to stay folded in half as he pounded into him.

Shiro’s mouth was open, but there weren’t any sounds coming out. His eyes watched his stomach each time Sendak thrust inside of him, staring at the bump that was his cock. He could barely breathe; his lungs felt crushed, and what little air he could take in was being fucked out of him. His hips ached, but compared to the overwhelming pleasure that filled him he couldn’t care less. It probably would hinder him during his next round in the arena, might even get him killed. But Sendak was fucking him, filling him, pulling his hair and scratching at his skin. The arena could wait.

He was so blissed out from the overstimulation that he barely noticed when Sendak began to slow down, burying his cock deep within his hole. He was well aware of the warmth of cum flooding him and the swell of Sendak’s knot inside of him. Shiro tried to move his arms, tried to move to touch himself, only to realize that they were beneath his body. He keened hungrily, thrusting his hips up in an attempt to get Sendak’s attention. His eye was closed, too content with his orgasm to care for Shiro. It didn’t matter; a few more thick pulses of cum filled his stomach, and Shiro’s eyes rolled back as he came hard, body convulsing as his cock throbbed.

Sendak nuzzled his omega’s neck as Shiro came down from his orgasm with shuddering breaths. He scooped him up in his quintessence arm and pulled him into his lap again. Shiro rested his hand on the bulge in his stomach, a distant smile on his lips as he did. He looked up at Sendak as he rolled his hips slowly against his leg. He wanted more, he wanted to be filled again and again. A needy omega, one that wanted to be bred over and over. He wanted to oblige.

“More.” His voice was so soft that Sendak thought he had imagined it at first. He didn’t respond, letting Shiro lean his head against Sendak’s chest and enjoy the feeling of Sendak inside of him. Everything in him wanted to mark Shiro, wanted to make this strong, stubborn creature his omega. He wanted to fill him over and over as much as Shiro wanted to be filled.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, soft breathing filling the small cell. Shiro purred against His chest, hips wiggling slowly, indulging in the fullness until he felt Sendak’s knot deflate slowly. His hole clenched, desperate to keep all of the cum inside of him as Sendak pulled out of him. Shiro dropped back against the bed with a sigh, staring at Sendak through half-lidded eyes. He was still hard, cock standing proudly and covered in cum. Shiro moaned; he pressed his thighs together to hide his arousal, biting his lip in anticipation. 

He should’ve left him like that. He had bred the poor thing, his work was done. The way Shiro stared at him, trying and failing to keep all the cum inside of him as he pressed gently on his stomach, was too much to stand. His cock throbbed painfully, aching for the feeling of that warmth once again. He shouldn’t indulge these urges, it would only make him weaker. He shouldn’t mark him, shouldn’t fuck him, shouldn’t even look at him.

Shiro spread his legs wide, displaying the thick puddle of purple cum that dribbled from his ass. Sendak felt his cock jump, and he moved forward, fitting himself between his legs once again. If this meant weakness, then he didn’t want to know strength.


End file.
